narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Helene Diethelm
Helene Diethelm is a Soldat, and she is second-in-command of the Soldaten Rebels. Background As a Soldat, Helene is a survivor of the attack on the Soldaten homeland by the Shinobi. She eventually joined the Soldaten Rebels, helping to prevent the Blitzleute from destroying the Shinobi World out of retribution for the destruction of their home. Appearance Helene is a young, slender girl with fair skin. She has long, brown hair in a tight braid down her back and brown eyes. She wears a black sweatshirt with a white collar and a pair of jeans with black boots. She wears a black headband in her hair, and she has gold hoops in her ears. Personality Helene says little most of the time, but she does occasionally have input on the happenings of the Soldaten Rebels. She has a serious demeanor, sticking to her mission without wavering. While Daniel is busy showing Matt around the city of Paris, France, Helene is much more focused on finding and eliminating the Parisian Blitzleute. She has a good relationship with Daniel Heinrich, the leader of the Soldaten Rebels. However, she does not always follow his directives unquestioningly, as she asked him if showing Matt their ship was a good idea. Helene is very committed to her own personal values, and she condemned the Blitzleute multiple times for their tactics. She was especially disgusted by Kurt Leberecht's plan of accusing the Soldaten Rebels of being the ones trying to destroy Europe, and she personally killed him. Helene cares deeply about her fellow Rebels, and she is heavily grief-stricken when one of them is killed. She is sympathetic towards the desires of others, as she was willing to comply with Matt's desire to see the destroyed Blitzleute castle in search for Daniel. Abilities As second-in-command of the Rebels, Helene is a powerful Soldat and an asset to the Rebel cause. Her abilities outclass many of her peers, and she is more than willing to use them to their fullest extent. She fights relentlessly against the Blitzleute, and she is personally responsible with eliminating several high-ranking members, including the commander of he London Blitzleute, Kurt Leberecht. She also was the one to kill the second-in-command of the Blitzleute, Henrik Ferdinand, who the Rebels held in high esteem amongst their foes. Helene's Kraft is known as Tollen Körperteile. This technique dramatically increases her physical strength, allowing her to deal blows with many times the force of a normal attack, even by Soldat standards. Her abilities allow her to send foes flying with ease, and she is even capable of killing weaker opponents with a single blow. She is also a master of Stehen and Schnell, adding a considerable amount of speed to her forceful attacks. It is because of her mastery of speed and strength at once that she is one of the Soldaten Rebels' most powerful assets. Story Allies at the Spectrum Helene is first seen when Eva Ferguson introduces Matt Withau to the Soldaten Rebels. She doesn't interact with him upon first sight, watching silently as Benjamin Karsten berates Matt for being a Shinobi. As Benjamin takes Matt outside to test his abilities, Helene tells Daniel Heinrich to make sure Benjamin doesn't kill Matt. After the battle concludes, and Benjamin begrudgingly allows Matt to join them, Daniel shows Matt the SNIS cargo jet that they swiped and restored to use as transportation. The Rebels then board the jet, and Helene co-pilots with Daniel as they fly to Europe to battle the Blitzleute. Upon arriving in London, Daniel splits up all of the Rebels, pairing Helene with Benjamin. As they all break off to search for the Blitzleute, Helene and Benjamin are confronted by Marco Oswald. The two Rebels are unable to defeat him for a time, as they struggle against his powers. Eventually, Marco hits Helene directly with his Kleinen Dunkeljäger, dealing her severe damage and rendering her unable to continue fighting. Helene eventually recovers and goes on an assault against Marco, opening him up for Benjamin to finish him off with Flusstöd. After the battle with the London Blitzleute comes to an end, the Rebels regroup and recover, and Helene is among those mourning the death of Rebel Steffen Gustaf. Helene helps Daniel find a place to bury him. The group then finds a hotel to rest in for the night before continuing their search for the remaining London Blitzleute the next day. The next day, Helene and Benjamin are joined by Gabriella Clemens, and while they search for the remaining London Blitzleute, they are mostly uninvolved in the final battle. However, Helene joins in at the last minute, exploiting an opening in Kurt Leberecht given by Benjamin and smashing him into the ground. She then condemns him for accusing the Rebels of being the ones to destroy London. Helene finishes off Kurt, and as she gets up, she sees all of the Londoners mourning his death, thinking that he was the one trying to protect them. Helene is heavily impacted by this, and Daniel states that they need to leave. Helene agrees, and all of the Rebels retreat. The group then travels to Paris, France to locate and eliminate the Blitzleute operating there. As opposed to what they did in London, they remain in one large group so as to appear to be a bunch of tourists and not draw attention. As they walk the streets of Paris, they are all eventually surrounded by the five Parisian Blitzleute. Daniel orders Helene, Benjamin, and Gabriella to battle Fritz Gundolf. However, as the battle begins, Matt quickly kills Fritz while enhanced by his Curse Mark. As multiple battles break out between the Rebels and the Blitzleute, Fritz reveals himself to have survived, and he begins battle with Helene and her group. The three of them work together to fight Fritz, but his Michmachen Kraft severely injures Helene, leaving her unable to continue the fight. As Gabriella deals the final blow to Fritz, she and Benjamin check on Helene. The battle goes on for a considerable time while Helene is unconscious, but she wakes up in time to intercept Kirstin Dortmund, fleeing from the aftermath of the battle, and Helene deals her a killing blow. After the battle, the Rebels decide to remain in a hotel for the night due to severe injuries inflicted upon them, with Helene's injuries being the worst. The Rebels then spend the next day giving Matt a tour of Paris while Helene and some of the other Soldaten recover from their injuries. By the time the Soldaten are done exploring, Helene and the other injured Soldaten are recovered and ready to continue traveling. The group then move onto Lucerne, Switzerland, where they easily defeat the Blitzleute operating there. After this battle is won, they prepare to battle the final Blitzleute in Liechtenstein before moving on to Johann's forces in Munich. Benjamin suggests to split the group up, sending a unit to Liechtenstein while the rest of the group fights Johann at the same time. Daniel supports this decision, and designates Matt to lead Benjamin, Helene, and Gabriella to Liechtenstein. The four of them separate from the group and travel to Vaduz, where they are immediately confronted by Erich Gustaf. Matt leads an assault against Erich, with the three Soldaten supporting him, but they struggle to bring him down. Erich manages to gain an advantage over the four of them, although in the midst of the battle, Helene initiates a powerful assault against him, which Erich commends her for. However, Erich is overall unaffected by this and he continues to ravage the Rebels. As Matt and Erich battle, Erich's attacks leave Matt open to a fatal blow, which is intercepted by Benjamin. Benjamin lays on the ground dying while Matt continues to fight Erich, and Helene and Gabriella gather around him, grief-stricken at his irreparable injuries. Benjamin tells Helene to not let the Blitzleute wage war on the Shinobi, and he tells her to not let Matt have the final laugh as he dies. Helene breaks down just as Matt kills Erich, and the three of them prepare to move on to Munich. At the Blitzleute headquarters in Munich, the Rebels are engaged in full battle with the remaining Blitzleute members, but the Blitzleute have an overwhelming advantage against Daniel and his Rebels. As Henrik Ferdinand defeats Sebastian, Helene arrives to continue fighting, and she battles Henrik. Henrik compliments her for her strength and skill, and as the two battle, Helene manages to land several powerful blows, leaving Henrik barely standing. Helene then makes one final attack against him, killing Henrik once and for all. Meanwhile, as Matt and Daniel are caught in Johann's Schwerkraft, Helene arrives, having recovered the Soldatens cargo jet to save them. Matt and Daniel board the jet to find that all of the other Soldaten are on board as well, but they are unable to escape Johann's Kraft. Daniel then exits the cargo jet, wounding Johann to cancel his gravitational pull, allowing the Rebels to escape just before the Blitzleute leader blows himself up. The Blitzleute castle is destroyed, and many of the Rebels grieve over the death of their leader. The remaining members work to clear their names with the European governments, setting straight the truth of who was at fault for the destruction of their cities. As the Rebels prepare to return to the United States, Matt asks to go to the Blitzleute castle in Munich, just to see what is left. Helene agrees to this, and as they fly back to Munich, the Rebels find Daniel among the remains, having survived the blast. Category:Character Category:OC